Raspberry Temptation
by J nds
Summary: I find her lounged on her seat, her legs propped high upon the light oak table. Tilting the wooden chair back, she stretches her arms above her head. A smile is still playing on my face but it doesn't last much longer. At all. Because when her mouth parts and she begins to lick the bright red berry... I instantly shiver. [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer : Maid-Sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro**

* * *

— One Shot —

* * *

 **004# - Raspberry Temptation  
**

 _"Innocence and your rosy lips.  
Faint touch and soft eyes.  
_

 _Just one taste of you._

 _You drive me crazy."_

—

* * *

—

* * *

Bright morning and welcoming sunlight shines in the area as I stop in front of my beloved's house.

Helpless to the grin crawling its way upon my face, I let it shine with eagerness. Of course I'm damn happy. Because I have _—_ wrapped in a embellished box _—_ her favorite apple pies. I know how much she's a sucker for those.

 _Hope I get a sweet kiss for the delivery_ , I grin to myself.

I wait in front of the wooden gate, feet away from her house's front door. Before I can call Misaki, I see her mother step out on the porch. When she notices me, she quickly comes up to my level.

"Come in, Usui! Why are you waiting here?" She smiles warmly, opening the portal.

"Thank you, Madam," I gratefully bow down, grinning albeit too brightly.

She beams flowers. "Misaki is in the kitchen, just in case you're looking for her," she winks before going out on her way.

The house is a much appreciated shelter from the sizzling weather, the air refreshing and smelling like home. The only source of sunlight comes from the room I'm steering to, a bright sunlight radiating from the summer morning dazzle.

Instantly, I reach for the kitchen, my steps soft —and light as feathers— skimming the linoleum.

I find her lounged on her seat, her legs propped high upon the light oak table as she tilts her wooden chair back. She stretches her arms above her head, her eyes closed, and I don't speak, reveling in her sight. The flimsy shirt she wears rise with her move, revealing her smooth skin.

 _Such a delightful sight, so early in the day,_ my brows lift with appreciation, an omnipresent smile stuck on my features.

Her figure is slender and lithe as she silently unfold her limbs. She reminds me of a graceful cat, sprawled and bathing in the sunlight. A kind of cute frown troubles her face, but then, her lips lazily curl into a satisfied and serene smile. She looks so hot that even in her disheveled pajamas, she manages to make a hell of sensual morning picture.

I quietly make it to the chair facing her, my eyes unable to tear from her. When I hear her hum a low and husky moan, the relief in her sore muscles making her do so, something stirs inside of me. The little hair on my nape stands up in response, my heart thickly pounding in my chest.

 _Such a lovely temptation._

I grin broadly, thrilled to see her expression when she'll open her eyes and find me here. Only she doesn't.

 _She does worse._

Her hand slip down to a bowl sitting on her lap. My eyebrow quirk as I scan the content, finding newly rinsed raspberries filling it. Water drops still coat them in a light sheen, making them spark in the sunlight. Her chair still dipping back, her legs on the table hold on for balance as she takes the red fruit and lifts it to her mouth.

Entranced, my eyes are focused on her rosy pink lips. The smug smile is still playing on my face but it doesn't last much longer. Because then, her mouth parts only the slightest, the fresh berry coming into contact...

 _God, why doesn't she just get over it and shove it in her mouth... Someone is dying here..._

Her tongue sneaks out, tasting the sweetness... And that slow movement of her tongue, twirling over it... I almost tip over, a groan threatening to spill out of my lips.

Slowly, the fruit slips in her mouth and she slowly chews, oblivious to my presence.

 _Ahh, you're so sly, Ayuzawa._

I hope she finally takes a look at me, because her little morning breakfast is a little too much for me to handle. Her hand takes another damn berry.

 _I really, really want to groan in frustration._

And when she puts it upon her soft lips all over again, I find myself biting the corner of my bottom lip, wishing that I were this little red fruit instead of the creeper watching her across the table. Still savoring the remaining sweetness of the other piece, she languidly roll her head back, making her hair flow in an attractive warm chocolate glow.

 _Raspberries and chocolate..._

I imagine her licking her fingertips coated in choc _—... No, that's a bad idea actually._

I chance a glance at her, finding her still so fucking delicious with the sweet berry juice coating her lips. Something snaps in my brain, and my body takes over.

"Let me taste some on this, too," I eventually growl in frustration.

One of her amber colored eye flutters open. "Well, stupid Usui... It took you longer than I expected," she chuckles mischievously, her damn lips pulling into an adorable lopsided grin. She slides her chair back down, and sets the cause of the disaster _—_ the fresh berries _—_ on the table between us.

My smirk goes feral.

"Lean in," I say, picking up a fruit between my fingertips. She edges closer with subtle interest and piqued curiosity, her elbows propping onto the table.

Her lips are parted and I put the fruit in the gape her mouth leaves. She starts sucking on it, almost gulping it down but my hand comes up to hold her jaw.

"Don't," I rasp, before my mouth crashes on hers.

The fruit's juice spills into our mouth as my palms start to run up her arms. I push my tongue into the inside of her, loving the way her body softens as the pressure increases. The table between us is a hassle, but we still make-do with it. Tasting a hint of sourness, I effectively draw back and put another berry against her lips. She smiles, albeit shyly, before her eyes closes and her head dips down to take in the fruit.

The nectar trickles down my hand and before I know it, I feel her gently suckle on my fingertips. A husky grunt rumbles from the back of my throat and I gaze down at her, my stare heated and intense with craving.

"Do you like this?" I look at her small tongue taking another lick around my fingers.

She nods, and I tug her closer over the table, cupping her chin. I shower her lovely face with kisses. Loving her.

"I like this too," I tease, a suggestive smile tugging my lips high.

Then, my palm slide up her nape, and I wrap my hand around her hair, tilting her face aside. For better reaching purpose.

"You taste so good," I murmur huskily against her lips.

I chuckle as she watches me with quiet contempt, but when I give her the loving smile I only reserve her, she just melts. Her pupils dilate as she earnestly drinks me in. We stay like that for a minute, staring at each other in silence.

And I get lost in those whirling amber eyes I love so damn much.

Earth shattering honey soothing my mind.

"Usui," she whispers, her lips hovering over mine in a light kiss. I close my eyes, enjoying the best morning I ever had in my whole life.

"Usui," she says again, lovingly. My hand smoothes her hair down, combing the silky strands between my fingers. It finally settles on the crook of her neck, the side of her throat so delicate to my rough palm. She nuzzles against the feel, her teeth flashing in a smile. Ticklish angel.

"Love..." I breathe, leaning down to her.

Endlessly, I take her again, feverishly. Sucking on her pink pouty lips. Biting it down. Licking it, before finally leaving a long and wet kiss on her mouth.

"U..Usui," she moans against me, almost urgently.

Her kiss turns more ravenous.

"Usui..."

"...Earth to Usui!" Wide ambers stare down at me with concern. I'm still sitting on the wooden chair, my head propped on my hand as I still stare blankly at the seat she had once occupied. I blink, before clearing my voice.

"Uhh, yes?" I voice, and it's still undeniably raspy in sound.

"You've been staring at me for a while now... What's up?" she explains confusedly.

I blink at her once more, before a rush of silly understanding dawns on me. A husky laugh breaks in the air, and I fold on myself, helplessly ridden by my laughter.

 _If only you knew what was up, you'd never agree..._

"No, don't mind me... I was only enjoying my favorite pastime activity..."

 _Looking at you._

 _—_

* * *

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Lovin' the frustrated Usui! ;p  
Make him beg, Misa-chan *-*_

 _Thanks for reading, lovelies! =)_


End file.
